metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in the Metal Hero Series. Ancient History * 65 Million years ago: The Demonfire Meteor falls to Earth near the future site of the Battle of Ashigahara; due to it's effect on lifeforms who come in contact with it, it is believed to have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. * 1 Million years ago: Great Emperor Kubilai is born. *'26,000 years ago': ** The Beast Planet Empire is founded. ** The inescapable Makuu Prison is established in Makuu Space to keep the most dangerous prisoners captive. * 12,000 years ago: The three red eyed ruler of the Mu Empire, Emperor Kubilai, corrupts the hearts and minds of humanity until the warrior Shaider comes and slaughters his son Rahu and daughter in-law and vanquishes the evils of the world. Losing his snake-armed body in the process, Kubilai is reduced to a giant, golden head as he had a new robotic body built while he embedded himself in the wall of the Fuuma Palace's throne room where he rules the Fushigi World Fuuma. Warrior Shaider remains on Earth for the rest of his days and fathering a line that presumably leads to Dai Sawamura, the Space Sheriff Shaider. Warrior Shaider's ideals were also the foundation of the Galactic Union Patrol. **Priest Poe is born. * 10,000 years ago: The oldest pyramid in the world, containing a written documentation about Warrior Shaider, is built in Japan. * 4th century B.C.: An alien time capsule containing the Treasure Pako falls from space, landing on Earth. * 3rd century B.C.: The planet Bird, engulfed in war over those fighting for the right to weild the powerful Demon Helmet, decides to end their war by hiding the helm on planet Earth. After this event, all wars on Bird ended and the planet became a world of peace. Recent History (pre-1982) * 1st century: The planet Iga is destroyed by the Space Crime Syndicate Madou; in order to protect the power of their Iga Crystal, the Iga come to Earth and settle on Iga Island, where their blood began to intermingle with humans. * 5th century: A mysterious Space Sheriff monument is hidden within a cave on Easter Island, the only clues to which are left behind as the Nazca Lines in southern Peru. * 11th century: Tokigou Sumino is slain by Hitono Minamoto. * Late 12th century: Sig is born. * 1484: Priest Poe performs his most recent re-beautification on himself, absorbing the beauty of females into himself. * 1571: : Den Iga falls into this time after being sent through an Illusion World time hole where he encounters the Warrior Monks of Mount Hiei on the run from Nobunaga Oda. Den slips out of this time, but eventually returns by which time the monks have been slaughtered by Nobunaga's forces. * c. 1895: Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto leaves the Earth and his father, Sage Guru. * 1924: Kenzou Igarashi is born. * 1935: Seiichi Yanagida is born. * ** 1941: Den Iga briefly ends up in the midst of a battle between Allied and Axis forces near Casablanca, Morocco (under control of Vichy France) when he is pursued by Kodai Beast. **'October 1944': 2nd Sub-lieutenant Tatsuo Koga dies as the first member of the Kamikaze Special Attack Squads. **'1945': Dr. Ryuichiro Koga designs Metalder as a top-secret weapon for the for use in the , modeling it after his late son, Second Sub-lieutenant Tatsuo Koga. However, the pacifistic Dr. Koga put Metalder to sleep in the Silver Caucus base and left for to work for . * 1964: As part of a NASA exploration plan into deep space, astronaut Jimmy Kitahara is sent to travel into the stars but is sucked into a wormhole that transports him through space and time into the far reaches of the cosmos. * September 2nd, 1965: Naoto Tamura, who would become Jiban, is born. * 1966: The planet Dark, a world allied with the Fuuma, attacks planet Kyuri in order to obtain a supremely powerful psychic being born on the world; for his protection, the newborn psychic, Ozma, is taken off the planet by his Andro guardians and forced to wander. *'1970': ** The planet Plane is attacked by the Fuuma; the princess is transported to Earth while the others of the planet flee throughout the universe. The princess is adopted by an elderly couple and given the name Akari. ** July 19th, 1970: Toha Yamaji, who would become Jiraiya, is born. * June 15th, 1973: Toragorō Rokkaku is born. * May 10th, 1979: Sophie Villeneuve, who would become B-Fighter Ageha, is born. During Metal Heroes 1982 Gavan *The Space Crime Organization Makuu begin an assault on Earth as a means to create corruption and chaos to create a new base for their activities. In response, the Galactic Union Police send an agent named Gavan, whose heritage is half-Earthling, to deal with the Makuu attacks. Mimi, daughter of lead Commander Qom, sneaks onto Gavan's ship as he's leaving in order to assist him. Upon reaching Earth and starting his battle with the Makuu, Gavan takes the name Retsu Ichijouji in honor of his Earthling mother and moves into the Avalon Riding Club. *After getting an SOS believed to be from his father, the Space Sheriff Voicer, Retsu investigates and discovers the former spacecraft used by the Birdian Space Sheriff, alongside artifacts that showed he had been there. However, Hunter Killer boasts that Voicer had been captured by the Makuu, making Gavan more determined to save him. *A rebellious Double Man gives the Makuu an idea to combine Double Men and monsters together; forcing a scientist to turn his new teleporter into a genetic combiner, the Double Man fuses with a monster to become Sai Doubler, the first Double Monster. *Responding to a signal from the planet Ceres, Gavan encounters San Dorva, the son of Don Horror, who introduces himself before heading to Makuu Castle to begin working alongside his father while bringing his mother, Witch Kiba, along with him. *After discovering a plot to take out Gavan using San Dorva's force and Kiba's magic, former Space Sheriff and Makuu general Hunter Killer secretly informs Mimi via Space Sheriff code to avoid the magical trap. After discovering this betrayal, Don Horror banishes Hunter Killer to the far ends of space. *Space Sheriff Alan briefly joins with Gavan to fight San Dorva and Kiba before being assisted by the Earth-stationed Space Sheriff to rescue Princess Rin of planet Bees in order to return her from exile brought about by Makuu influence. *Mimi returns to planet Bird to take care of her mother, with Marine coming to the planet in her place. Other Events * Using research that had been started by his father, Dai Sawamura investigates and deciphers the riddle of the Nazca Lines in Peru, discovering it as code that leads him to a monument to the Space Sheriffs on Easter Island, later revealed as the tomb of Warrior Shaider. After opening it, he is blinded by a brilliant gold light that makes him fall unconscious. When he reawakened, he had been transported to planet Bird by Commander Qom, who has discovered his strength and resilience has increased due to the exposure to the Space Sheriff ruin and allows him to be trained as a Space Sheriff. 1983 Gavan *Mimi returns to Earth and informs Gavan that Hunter Killer had been found in deep space and captured by the Space Sheriffs. When interrogated by Qom, he mentions a mysterious "Plan X" being done on Earth's Mt. Tsurugi and that Space Sheriff Voicer was being held prisoner there before dying of his weakness. * While investigating Mt. Tsurugi, Retsu encounters Den Iga, a forest ranger who attacks Gavan thinking him as a criminal killing the local wildlife. Iga assists Retsu in fighting the Crushers but is severely poisoned by Buffalo Doubler and saved by Gavan. *Entering Mt. Tsurugi, Gavan discovers Plan X as the "Planetary Space Cannon", a weapon meant to use the sun to destroy space targets such as planet Bird; he also discovers a chair used to torture Voicer before the base is destroyed. * At the request of Retsu with the knowledge of his potential as a descendant of the planet Iga, Marine returns to Bird with Den to treat him from the deadly poison. *Locating the base where the Makuu develop their Planetary Space Cannon on Onikubi Island, Gavan invades and uses Gavion and Scooper to wreck their base and force retreat. However, he is able to finally find his father Voicer within the prison on the island, whom he rescues and returns to Dolgiran. *After spending a short time with his son and catch up with him, Voicer succumbs to the pain and torment of his Makuu torture and dies on Dolgiran; his death likewise reveals the information for the Hoshino System, required by the Makuu to make the Planetary Space Cannon powerful enough to destroy planets, with the knowledge he had to survive until he was rescued to protect the secret. *As Gavan places the ashes of his deceased father on the tomb of his mother, San Dorva and Kiba abduct all of his friends from the Avalon Riding Club, forcing Retsu to come to their rescue. This failure alongside the destruction of the Planetary Space Cannon makes Don Horror disown his son. *San Dorva and Kiba plot to force Gavan and Don Horror to fight each other with the son taking over as Makuu leader in the wake of their mutual destruction; but the Makuu leader overhears and punishes San Dorva into final showdown with Gavan. During their fight in Makuu space, a new Space Sheriff, Sharivan, appears to assist Gavan before the hero destroys both the Makuu general and his witch mother with the Gavan Dynamic. *Storming into Makuu Castle, Gavan confronts Don Horror into a final showdown, where he combats the Makuu leader even after beheading him and facing his disembodied head in combat. Gavan ultimately stabs Don Horror and brings him to his end; his death destroys Makuu Castle and all inside. *With Makuu completely destroyed, Retsu is promoted to Captain in charge of the Sol system within the GPU. His position of Space Sheriff of Earth is passed down to Den Iga, returning to Earth as the new Space Sheriff Sharivan. Sharivan *'March 4, 1983': After establishing a new life on Earth as a test-driver at a motorcycle track, Den witnesses a vision alongside the people of the planet of Demon King Psycho, the leader of the Space Crime Syndicate Madou and force them to see potential disasters as heralding of their arrival in this dimension for conquest. *With knowledge of the Madou invasion, Den returns to Bird to complete his training, gaining the Grand Birth craft and his partner, Lily, before returning to Earth to begin protecting the planet as Sharivan against the new threat. *A mysterious bald man in a suit starts to appear and dissappear watching over Den during all of his investigations. *After a member of the Iga Clan is slain trying to protect the Iga Crystal, Den returns to his home on Iga Island to find out more and to prevent the Madou from obtaining it. While on the island, he discovers that he is a descendant of the aliens of planet Iga who had settled on the island to protect the Iga Crystal. *Using the knowledge from his father Denichiro handed down prior to his death, Den gains access to the Iga Crystal and is made to promise that he is to use it after defeating the Madou to restore planet Iga. However the Madou make their way into the chamber and the girls protecting the island become sucked away alongside the Iga Crystal for their own protection. *Den makes allies with other aliens stranded on Earth due to Madou interventions and decides to work alongside them in fighting against the threat. *Den encounters another Iga descendant named Mario who was born in a Madou prison but used as a trap to capture him under the presumption that he would be able to free his mother. Once discovering his mother was already dead, Mario sacrifices himself to save Sharivan. *During a scheme by the Madou to attempt to trap Den within a time hole while in an Illusion World, he re-encounters the Iga Crystal and the girls from the Iga homeland in the far future; but is unable to save them but confirms their survival. *Raider, a being of the Death Spirit World, appears in Madou Castle and offers to assist Demon King Psycho in eliminating Sharivan, which he accepts. In his first battle, he crushes the Space Sheriff alongside Hyakume Beast, the latter Sharivan defeats before falling into a death-like state. *Traveling in an unconscious world, Den is confronted by a being who warns him of reviving the people of planet Iga, which Den resolutely decides to go forth in doing. At the end of his journey through the world of the dead, he discovers the Iga Crystal, which revives him out of his coma. *Siblings Billy and Helen Bell arrive on Earth in order to take down the Madou for attacking and destroying their supposed home world. They encounter Den and discover their similar Iga heritage to his, leading to a bond. However, Billy is killed in subsequent battle with the Madou, leaving Helen on Earth to train to become strong enough to defeat the Madou forces. *Raider uses his magic to coax General Gyrer to become more assertive and not follow the plans of Doctor Polter, leading to a falling out between the two and the general's imprisonment. After an incident where Gyrer is nearly assassinated by the Miss Demon duo, he attacks Polter again, forcing him to become punished by Psycho by holding a massive stone non-stop as Polter becomes Madou's main general. *In hopes of defeating the trained Helen Bell, Demon King Psycho summons female warrior Reisa; while Helen is able to handle her, the combined force of her and the Madou ultimately kill her despite Sharivan's attempt to save her from her potential fate. Like with Billy, Helen passes down her crystal of her Iga heritage to Den as she dies. Other Events *25px Kiriko, the lover of astronaut Jimmy Kitahara, dies at the age of 38. 1984 Sharivan *Raider haunts Doctor Polter with visions of the fallen Makai Beasts under the impression that she has to clear their grudge but driving her mad. After attempting to clear the grudge by sacrificing children but failing due to Sharivan's intervention, Psycho ends General Gyrer's punishment, beginning a three-way battle to become Psycho's second. *Den returns to the home island of the Iga where he receives the Holy Blade of the planet to use against the Madou. *Space pirate BEM Sasori abducts Mimi in order to gain a massive reward from Madou for her; forcing Gavan to go on the rampage for her return against them. The Madou decide to use this to embarrass the Galactic Police by forcing Mimi to marry General Gyrer but she escapes from their clutches where Sharivan comes to protect her. Demon King Psycho uses an Illusion World battle with Sharivan as a means to eliminate BEM Sasori to keep the treasure he was going to give to the pirate. *Using Mimi's psychic powers, Den finally tracks down Miyuki and the girls from the Iga home island as well as the Iga Crystal; stopping the raiders attacking them, he saves them and they choose to hide in a cave to protect the crystal from the Madou. *In order to safely capture the Iga Crystal to gain Psycho's trust, Raider enlists Great King Gamagon to obtain it without harming him; the action finally secures Raider as Psycho's second. During the capture operation, General Gyrer grows tired of the hunt and instead decides to have his final battle with Sharivan, where he finally falls in combat. *Seeing as Psycho trusts Gamagon more than trusting him, Raider sends out the giant frog creature to combat with Sharivan, with it eating Miss Demon 2 in the process. During a battle in the Genmu World, Sharivan uses both the Laser Blade and the Holy Blade of Iga to bring the creature down. *Finally revealing himself as a traitor who only desires the Iga Crystal for himself, Raider attacks and appears to kill Demon King Psycho. However, the mysterious bald man appears within Illusion Castle and reveals himself as Psychorror, Demon King Psycho's clone and other half, who revives the ruler and proceeds to kill Raider. *Sharivan confronts the bald man/Psycholar, but fails to defeat him due to his bond with Psycho reviving him; even with the assistance of the fellow alien warriors on Earth. *Gavan returns to Earth to help Sharivan strategize a manner of entering into Illusion Castle to get the Iga Crystal back and stop Demon King Psycho. During another battle against Psycholar, the Iga Warriors arrive on the planet to assist them against the Madou forces. *When sent into another Genmu World when fighting Psycholar, the mysterious spirit assisting Den acts as a compass to guide Sharivan and Gavan into Illusion Castle to procure the Iga Crystal once and for all. *Finally in Illusion Castle, Sharivan & Gavan kill Doctor Polter & Miss Demon 1 forcing a final showdown with Demon King Psycho and Psycholar. The duo are outmatched until the Iga Crystal appears before them, repowering them and allowing them to kill both simultaneously, bringing Madou down and destroying Illusion Castle once and for all. *With Madou defeated, Den decides to return to planet Iga with the other survivors to begin resettling and restoring the planet; prior to leaving Earth, Commander Qom reassigns Sharivan him to become the Space Sheriff of his new homeworld. As they leave Earth, the Iga survivors refuse the Iga Crystal and the mysterious spirit protecting Den, revealing it as the "guardian spirit" of Iga watching over all of them as they head to their new lives. Shaider *The Fushigi World Fuuma begin a galactic conquest of destroying multiple planets, including planet Mount (the homeworld of Annie) in an attempt to conquer the universe. With the invasion, Commander Qom quickly deputizes his newest batch of Space Sheriffs, which includes Annie as well as Dai Sawamura, who is given his new assignment as Space Sheriff Shaider of his homeworld of Earth. Angry and motivated by what the Fuuma did to her homeworld, Annie joins Shaider on his mission. *At the suggestion of Priest Poe, the Fuuma head to Earth to corrupt and conquer it instead of merely destroying it due to the planet's beauty. *Upon returning to Earth, Dai tries to return to his home on Earth, but falls into a Fuuma trap that destroys his residence, only surviving due to transforming into Shaider once caught. *Emerging in the far reaches of space 20 years after his journey began, astronaut Jimmy Kitahara is discovered by a patrolling Space Sheriff and is escorted back to Earth. However, his exposures to space turned him into a mutant with the power to control energy within his body. Upon returning to Earth, Jimmy tries desperately to find his love Kiriko, but instead encounters Mariko, her niece who bares resemblance to her. After discovering that Kiriko had died the previous year, Jimmy commits suicide by exploding the energy within his body. *Poe begins to have nightmares of the Nazca Lines but doesn't understand what they mean. This inspires the Fuuma to abduct a researcher associated with investigating the Nazca ruins but Shaider ultimately saves him. *Still having nightmares of the Nazca Lines, Poe researches information and discovers their connection to the Mu Empire, which makes him realize that he and the Fuuma are actually connected to their heritage. Using Annie as bait, Poe discovers Dai's research on the Nazca Lines using Mystery Beast Muumuu, with the information on the Space Sheriff monument on Easter Island convincing him that the Space Sheriffs were behind Mu's fall and furthering his resolve to stop them. *Researchers uncover a 10,000 year old pyramid in Japan containing a tablet containing information on the Mu Empire and on the being who brought them down: Warrior Shaider. As Poe discovers the truth about his Mu heritage due to Kubilai's fear of it's discovery, Fuuma abduct the tablet before too much can be uncovered and Poe uses it as a shield to prevent Shaider from shooting him in combat, destroying the evidence and any valuable information that could be obtained from it. *After discovering about Warrior Shaider and his association with the tomb uncovered by the modern Shaider, Dai discovers from Qom about the legacy of the hero that inspired the Space Sheriffs and whom he was named after as a Space Sheriff for combat. Other Events *'July 28-August 12': occurs in Los Angeles, USA. * Inagaki International is founded by Kosuke Inagaki. * June 18th: Sig inhabits the body of Gou Hirose. 1985 Shaider *To celebrate the millionth birthday of Great Emperor Kubilai, the emperor of Fuuma wishes to conquer the universe, beginning a massive galactic invasion; while both Gavan and Sharivan are able to defend their sectors, many other planets fall and Space Sheriffs such as Ullu and Kitz are killed in the process. The Fuuma decide to accelerate their conquest of Earth seeing it as the crown jewel of their empire and thus the need to defeat Shaider once and for all. *As a means to stop Shaider, Girl 1 sacrifices herself to become a vengeful spirit that possesses Annie to sabortage the Vavilos while her empty body is turned into a robot. After Shaider destroys Girl 1's body, her spirit haunts Annie until she and Dai confront the true culprit and force her out, with Shaider destroying Girl 1 once and for all in the Mystery Time-Space. *As Fuuma's invasion presses onwards with even planet Bird in danger, Qom orders Dai to return to Easter Island to the memorial site of Warrior Shaider which he studied in the past, knowing that there is some clue within the site that would allow for them to kill Kubilai and stop the Fuuma forever. *On Easter Island, Girl 3 joins with Commander Hessler to attempt a sacrificial move in blowing herself up to stop Dai from reaching the Warrior Shaider monument which fails and merely kills her. *Arriving at the Warrior Shaider monument again, Dai tries to decipher the means to open up the ancient hero's tomb, but fails to do so on his own. Hesler attempts to keep him away and fights with Shaider to the death, only to fall in the process. Priest Poe soon likewise starts trying to distract Shaider from solving the riddle, both attacking him and even wasting his time in an extra-dimensional battle while the Fuuma invasion continues forwards and the means to open the ancient tomb remains unsolved. *Discovering a secret puzzle within the Warrior Shaider tomb, Dai finally figures out the means to open it up, revealing within various inscriptions including the means to kill Kubilai; however it also possesses the Kubilai Body locked within, tormenting Dai until Shaider is able to put it down. However, Poe takes advantage of Shaider fighting the Kubilai Body to seal him within the tomb preventing any means of escape after exhausting his energy. *With Dai trapped on Easter Island, Annie pursues to attempt to rescue him but becomes snarled in a Fuuma trap, throwing her onto the Fumma Castle to be rescued. *Using his limited energy remaining in his suit, Shaider discover a secret weapon of Warrior Shaider trapped within his tomb: a motorcycle he used in the past. With the last of his energy, Dai summons the power of Warrior Shaider within himself and activates the bike, using it to teleport to Fuuma Castle and rescue Annie from her captivity. *Finally facing Kubilai in final battle, the disembodied head of the former Mu leader uses a mechanical body to assist in combating the Space Sheriff, gaining more power by the sacrifice of Girl 2, 4 and 5 which it eats when they turn into butterflies that fly into his mouth. However remembering the information from the tomb, Shaider stabs the Laser Blade into the third eye on Kubilai's head, finally killing the ancient being once and for all and bringing an end to the mass Fuuma invasion. *As Fuuma Castle is being destroyed, Dai and Annie see Priest Poe one last time: he decides to return to the Fushigi World with the Beasts no longer pursuing battle with Shaider yet having inherited some of his grandfather's power to survive. *With the Fuuma battle complete, Annie decides to make Earth her new home to reside; she eventually takes up archaeology and investigating ancient ruins. *With the universe finally safe from all threats, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga and Dai Sawamura decide to meet up and discuss where they stand with the end of their respective threats; Retsu reveals that Mimi is still trying to pursue marriage with him and Den is still cleaning up planet Iga from the Fuuma invasion. At the request of a mysterious voice, the trio transform into their respective Space Sheriff forms in unison. Juspion Other Events * Geki Jumonji and Toya Okuma are born. 1986 Juspion Spielban 1987 Spielban Metalder Other Events * Yuzuru Kouenji is born. 1988 Metalder Jiraiya 1989 Jiraiya Jiban 1990 Jiban Other Events * September 16th: Furusawa had himself put into a state of suspended animation at the Paradise Life Extension Foundation. 1992 * The meteor Axiom passed by Earth, it's data was collected by the Oyama Research Laboratory as it was brought back to Earth. 1993 Janperson Other Events * [[Shunsuke Masaki] and Masanobu Koyama employ Alec, a bomb sniffing dog, to intercept the serial bomber Goro Karasawa. Karasawa is injured by Alec but manages to escape while Koyama sacrifices his life. 1994 Janperson Blue SWAT 1995 Blue SWAT Juukou B-Fighter 1996 Juukou B-Fighter Other Events * A group of three young friends; Geki Jumonji, Itsuki Kawai, and Toya Okuma, make a vow to venture into space. 1999 Winspector *'September 16th:' Furusawa is prematurely reawakened from cryogenic stasis, having only passed nine years of his originally century-long sleep. Other Events * March 3rd: The Neo Insect Armor of B-Fighter Kuwaga and B-Fighter Tentou is completed. 2000 Winspector Solbrain 2001 Solbrain Exceedraft 2002 Exceedraft Other Events * under attack from a Zangyack fleet is inspired to gain courage by a mysterious man, allowing for him to survive and becoming his inspiration to face everything head on."Ten years ago (before 2012)." 2006 B-Fighter Kabuto 2007 B-Fighter Kabuto Post-Kabuto Kabutack Robotack 2010s 2011 *The spacecraft Kanata attempts to become the first Japanese craft to travel to Mars, lead by pilots Geki Jumonji and Toya Okuma as part of research into wormholes and the belief that one existed around the neighbor planet; when trying to investigate the wormhole closer, Geki and Toya are separated when an accident makes their shuttle explode, with Toya being sucked into the wormhole into Makuu Space where he became Brighton and Geki being rescued by the Space Sheriffs, with him accepting an offer by Commander Qom to be trained to become the new Space Sheriff Gavan to protect Earth. 2012 * Returning to Earth, Retsu Ichijouji arrests the first five of the on piracy charges, though they protest that the Special Police Dekaranger cleared them as innocent. Confronting "Chief of Space Police Weeval", Gavan reveals that he brought the heroic pirates to expose his superior as Chief of Makuu Prison Ashurada, an heir of Don Horror affiliated with the whom the Gokaigers defy. Though Gavan gets the Gokaigers to safety, he is captured and taken to Makuu Space by Gavan Bootleg. * Using the of Retsu's doppelgangers, and , the six Gokaigers open a portal to Makuu Space to rescue him. After freeing Retsu from the Makuu Prison, the Gokaigers destroy the prison as they return to Earth to confront Ashurada, mortally wounding him while Gavan terminates his Bootleg. , Ashurada attempts to envelop the Earth in Makuu Space only to be destroyed once and for all by Electronic Starbeast Dol and . * As witnessed by the Go-Busters, Gavan makes a brief appearance on Earth as he saves from the , departing as quickly as he came. * * Seperated from Geki while pursuing the on Earth, Shelly is rescued by the . While and terminate the , Geki joins in an expedition to Makuu Space where they retrieve their colleagues before destroying . Geki and Shelly stay at the as they watch for the Rhino Doubler. * Working with , the Rhino Doubler plots to send all exceptionally intelligent humans into Makuu Space, starting with the , intending to leave only fools behind in the hopes that they would destroy themselves. Though Gavan and the Go-Busters enter Makuu Space and kill Rhino Double, Enter revives him as a data-based giant infected with a which threatens to consume the world in a combination of Makuu Space and . Fortunately, Rhino Doubler is destroyed by and the Electronic Starbeast Dol before his portal can fully manifest. 2013 * Faced with a series of catastrophic 'magical incidents' across the universe, the Galactic Union Police sends Geki and Shelly followed by Kai to apprehend the magic and . The become involved as well as stumbles upon the conflict as discovers a golden robot named Psycholon. The incidents are revealed to have been caused by the revived Strategist Raider, using as a front, with the three Space Sheriffs backed by numerous Kamen Riders and Super Sentai teams moving to oppose the return of Madou. Psycholon is revealed to be Raider's key to revive the Demon King Psycho but is freed from Madou's control before the Madou threat is ended when Psycho is destroyed by Kamen Rider Wizard and the . 2014 * * 2015 * Following the emergence of the , Jiraiya encounters the , whom he mistakes for the villainous ninja. Once the misunderstanding is cleared, they joining forces against the . Earning his approval, the Ninningers obtained a which grant them his techniques while returning the Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword to Jiraiya. Convinced by to retire from the frontlines and allow the next generation of ninjas to take the lead against the forces of evil, Jiraiya accepts the position of President of the , having been headhunted by their agents. * The Ninningers use the Jiraiya Nin Shuriken in their battle with . * AkaNinger uses the Jiraiya Nin Shuriken in his battle with . * For the New Year, Jiraiya sends to assess the Ninningers in order to record their progress. 2017 * Geki Jumonji and his associates in the Special Police Dekaranger encounter several members of the , a Super Sentai from a whose passed through a wormhole to Geki's Earth in pursuit of their rival, of the . Fighting alongside , Gavan helps the Kyurangers defeat Madakko and her as the Dekarangers keep open the wormhole through which the Kyurangers return home after the is returned to them. * * 2018 * Having reincarnated as one of the twelve apostles of Genmakuu, Space Ninja Demost conjures a swarm of "Mecha Nin Insects" which he intends to test by having them devour all life on Earth. However, the swarm is eliminated by the , a trio of veteran . * Touma Amagi/World Ninja Jiraiya and Shu Karasuma/Space Sheriff Shaider track down Demost as he uses his ninja arts to open up a dimensional hole to the , which he attempts to claim for the Genmakuu. Making pursuit to the other world while Jiraiya keeps the dimensional hole open, Shu is soon joined by Geki Jumonji and together they fight alongside the to capture Demost, who they take back home with them. ** Meanwhile, a member of the Genmakuu causes a fire at a skyscraper which costs the lives of over 900 people on the planet Arimei. Being made aware of this by Jiraiya, Gavan and Shaider decide that the Space Squad needs to join with a rescue force. The Future 21st century * 2090: Furusawa was scheduled to be reawakened from cryogenic sleep on September 16th of this year. However, he was ultimately woken after only nine years of his originally century-long sleep. 23rd century In Spielban, this is a peaceful time, where the Waller Empire never exists. The Earth is known as Clin, with its' inhabitants now known as Clinians, including Spielban's family and Diana's family. Emperor Guillotine originally came from this time, as a street beggar, before being recruited by Waller Empire and brought into the past. 27th Century *'2601': A time-slip sends Den Iga to the Gamara Kingdom on planet Gamagon, where he encounters the frog-like ruler and fights for his life before he and Kodai Beast face each other in this world; Den is slipped back to 1983 before either king Gamagon or Kodai Beast can crush him. 30th Century *'2983': Miyuki and the girls who survived the attack on the Iga homeland end up in this year on planet X in the Milky Way galaxy by way of the Iga Crystal where they are pursued by evil marauders. Due to a Madou scheme sending him through time, Den Iga briefly appears in this time and saves Miyuki and the others but they become stranded with no means of escape. See also *Timeline (VR Troopers) *Timeline (Beetleborgs) * ** ** Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Category:Uchuu Keiji Sharivan Category:Uchuu Keiji Shaider Category:Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Category:Jikuu Senshi Spielban Category:Choujinki Metalder Category:Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Category:Kidou Keiji Jiban Category:Tokkei Winspector Category:Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain Category:Tokusou Exceedraft Category:Tokusou Robo Janperson Category:Blue SWAT Category:Juukou B-Fighter Category:B-Fighter Kabuto Category:B-Robo Kabutack Category:Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie